Merry Christmas!
by Selector is Infected
Summary: Just a little IkariShipping Oneshot where two certain trainers are snowed in for the night


**Hey everyone! Selector here with a little something for the IkariShippers as:**

**1. I have serious writers block and**

**2. IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAS! Well was Christmas anyways so this is a little late.**

**So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters**

* * *

><p>Dawn sighed as she absently stirred her hot cocoa. It was Christmas Eve in the city of Veilstone and the navy haired girl regretted having so many sweets. Soon after the small party started at Paul's brother Reggie's house, Dawn had quickly fallen into a sugar coma, knocking herself out instantly and waking up to find herself in Paul's old bed. Besides having the closest thing to a hangover a sixteen year old could have, she soon discovered that the whole house had been snowed in.<p>

Alone. With Paul.

To make it worse, he was completely treating her like a complete stranger, only offering her the kitchen to make her own drinks. Well not a _complete _stranger but she'd seen him treat others better.

She looked at him idly with her cheek resting in her palm. He sits silently on the couch, watching the snowfall through a half buried window besides the crackling fireplace. His thick purple hair bore evidence of the party previous when Gary Oak and Ask Ketchum started throwing Christmas themed glitter over everyone, especially the moody Paul. The only reason he let those two Pallet Town teens throw the party was because they wouldn't get off his back about it. Now that red and green glitter flickered with the firelight with a dreamy glow.

Dawn sighed again and flicked a stray piece of tinsel from the table.

"Can you stop that?"

Dawn looked back up to the back of Paul's head. _Funny_, she thinks. _He looks so different around Christmas decorations._

"What am I doing?" She muttered.

"Sighing. It's annoying."

Dawn pouted and the radio, which had been playing silently in the background, swaps to a slower Christmas carol. Something about Altarias. She kept in a sigh as she picked up her mug of cocoa and sat on the couch next to Paul at a safe distance. For her at least.

After an awkward silence Dawn spoke. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

Paul shrugs, not taking his onyx eyes off the half buried window. "There was really no choice."

Dawn wrapped her hands around the warm mug and snuggled further into the mismatched pillows. "You couldn't wake me up? I'm sure May would offer for me to stay at her place."

Paul's eyes for the briefest nano-second lit up with an emotion other than seriousness. Dawn placed it as humor. "We tried pretty much everything but you still wouldn't budge. We decided that May or Misty would pick you up in the morning."

Dawn nodded and sipped at her warm drink. She felt the silence ease off her as if it was a huge weight before. The uncoordinated crackle of the fire and the soft yet comforting sound of Paul's even breaths seemed to let her settle into the almost perfect night. She peered up discretely at Paul. His onyx eyes were now closed, giving the impression of him sleeping but Dawn knew he was awake, listening to the minute noises that she noticed.

His eyes open and they immediately meet hers. Instead of moving away, Dawn's eyes locked with his, as if sharing a secret between them and them alone.

Across the room the gong of the grandfather clock sounded, making the navy haired girl jump involuntarily into Paul's secure arms. They wrap around her in a warm embrace and pulled her in closer to his body, substituting him for a pillow of sorts.

Dawn could barely get a word out as Paul lent down and pecked her on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, Dawn."

She closed her eyes and snuggled further into Paul. "Merry Christmas Paul."

Dawn dozed off to the sound of the crackling fire place and now the varying heartbeats from Paul's chest, blissfully unaware of the mistletoe that had been tied to the roof by a mischievous Gary Oak beforehand.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning arrived and so did a jolly Ash and Misty, volunteering to pick up Dawn from Paul's home. Ash, with a spare key he got earlier from Mr Moody himself to start decorating for the party, let he and Misty in, only to find the two dark haired teens sleeping together on the couch with a blanket draped around Dawn's legs. Ash quickly snapped up a few pictures of the happy pair before exiting with Misty. The two start knocking furiously on the front door, allowing the two inside to get themselves ready.<p>

Paul opened the door, one side of his head disheveled and the other side of his shirt crumpled from Dawn's head. Behind his shoulder Misty spotted Dawn rush into the bathroom to fix up her hair. Ash and Misty share a knowing look between each other before entering the home.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh heh, just a little something to help clear the mind. . .<strong>

**Anyway Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy and safe holiday!**

**Dawn: Isn't that a bit cliche?**

**~Selector~**


End file.
